


Desire

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: Tony Stark tiene una fantasía con Peter Parker, la cual cumple el día en que debe llevar a Peter a la universidad, una noche en donde ambos demuestran cuanto se desean.Soy pésima haciendo resúmenes, pasen es buena historia y con mucho sexo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. Fantasía cumplida

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste la historia, disfruten.

"¿Puedo ayudarle señor?" La empleada del motel era una mujer de mediana edad de aspecto agradable. Parecía inusualmente alegre teniendo en cuenta que era casi medianoche.

"Me gustaría una habitación para dos, por favor."

"¿Una King o dos dobles?", Preguntó. Eché un vistazo rápido a las puertas de cristal para asegurarme de que no pudiera ver a mi pasajero en el coche. Estacioné deliberadamente fuera de la vista.

"King, por favor."

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que yo, un hombre felizmente casado de 45 años, tenía un niño de 18 años en el  
auto? ¿Y en qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente creía que algo iba a pasar esta noche con Peter? ¿Debo cambiar de opinión y conseguir las dos camas dobles? Sabía que sería lo correcto, pero lo dejé como estaba. Con suerte, a Peter no le importaría. Pagué con una tarjeta de crédito, tomé la tarjeta de acceso y salí al auto.

Peter era el sobrino de nuestra vecina, May.  
Mi esposa, Pepper y yo nos mudamos al otro lado de la calle de ellos unos cinco años antes. Los padres de Peter habían muerto cuando era un niño y sus tíos lo criaron, pero hace unos años, su tío había muerto en un asalto, quedando solo May y Peter. Ella y mi esposa se hicieron buenas amigas a lo largo de los años. Peter se iría a la universidad. Su tía quería llevarlo, pero es una distancia de ocho horas en coche y ella estaba en medio de cerrar un trato muy importante en el trabajo, así que no podía escaparse. Tengo mi empresa y hago mis propios horarios, así que mi querida esposa me ofreció. No me importaba, me gustaba Peter y disfruto de su compañía.  
El plan era conducir el día anterior y quedarse en un motel. Así podríamos hacer que Peter se mudara a su habitación a la mañana siguiente y yo pudiera volver a casa por la tarde.  
El problema era que recientemente había descubierto que Peter era gay. Que fuera gay no era el problema, que yo lo supiera y no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello, ese era el problema. En los últimos años había tenido curiosidad por estar con otro hombre. Nunca había tocado el pene de otro hombre o incluso visto uno erecto, excepto en el porno y desde que me enteré de lo de Peter, había estado fantaseando con chuparle la polla. Se había convertido en una obsesión. Ahora que podría haber una oportunidad, no tenía idea de cómo abordarla.  
No podría preguntarle exactamente, "¿puedo chuparte la polla?" ¿Y si se enloquece y se lo dice a su Tía? Entonces ella se lo diría a mi esposa. Todo lo que podía hacer era tomarlo con calma y ver qué pasa.  
Cuando regresé al auto, Peter estaba medio dormido con la cabeza en una almohada apoyada contra la ventana del pasajero.  
"Tengo malas noticias, sólo les queda una habitación y tiene una cama King", mentí. "Si quieres, podemos conducir un poco más lejos y ver si podemos encontrar una habitación con dos camas."  
"No me importa si a ti no te importa", dijo. "Hemos estado conduciendo por mucho tiempo y sólo quiero ir a la cama."  
Habíamos salido de casa un poco más tarde de lo acordado y sumándole el mal tiempo y el tráfico  
pesado. El viaje de ocho horas resultó tomar once. Me sentí aliviado de que no quisiera buscar otro motel, pero nervioso por qué hacer a continuación.  
La habitación era una habitación típica de motel con una cama King, TV y un pequeño escritorio. El lavabo estaba en una alcoba abierta en el otro lado de la habitación con el inodoro y la ducha detrás de una puerta separada. Decidí caminar al otro lado de la calle a la tienda de conveniencia para obtener un poco de cerveza; valor líquido.  
"Eso suena bien, ¿te importa si me tomo una?" preguntó Peter.  
"¿No crees que a tu Tía le molestaría?" Inmediatamente me arrepentí de ponerme en el modo de acompañante adulto, especialmente porque íbamos tan bien en el viaje hasta aquí.  
"No, me deja tomar vino con la cena en algunas ocasiones. Además, voy a la universidad; Creo que ella sabe que voy a tomar una cerveza de vez en cuando.”  
Me fui a comprar un paquete de seis, consciente de que podría ser justo lo que necesito para romper el  
hielo. Peter tenía un cuerpo de corredor, pero sólo pesaba alrededor de 60 kilos. Una o dos cervezas podrían ser todo lo que se necesitaba para reducir sus inhibiciones.  
Cuando regresé, me decepcionó descubrir que Peter se había vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una  
camiseta. Aparentemente planeaba ir a la cama completamente vestido. Los dos tomamos una cerveza y Peter volteó a ver la TV. Terminé la mitad de mi cerveza antes de anunciar que iba a tomar una ducha, despojándome de mis boxers antes de ir al baño. Esperaba ver algún tipo de respuesta de Peter. Me miró y pensé que lo vi echar un vistazo a mi entrepierna, pero no podía estar seguro. Probablemente fue sólo mi deseo.  
Me mantengo en buena forma, pero ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que un chico de 18 años encontrara a un tipo de mi edad atractivo? Cuando entré en la ducha estaba cachondo como el infierno, pero me resistí a las ganas de masturbarme. Sabía que era probablemente el único alivio que iba a recibir, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que algo pudiera suceder con Peter. Volví a la habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura. Pude calmar un poco mi polla, pero todavía estaba semi-erecto y la toalla apenas lo ocultó. Decidí darle precaución al viento y ponerme unos boxers limpios frente a Peter. Después de todo, éramos dos hombres y no sería tan inusual cambiarme delante de él. Se me cayó la toalla al suelo y saqué un par de boxers limpios de mi bolso. Me di vuelta a un lado, dándole a Peter una buena vista de mi polla sin ser demasiado obvio. Soy de tamaño promedio, unas seis pulgadas y no muy gruesa. No sé si estaba sorprendido, pero Peter definitivamente lo estaba mirando fijamente.  
Me puse mis boxers, tomé otra cerveza y me arrastré bajo las sábanas. Me di cuenta de que Peter había cogido una segunda cerveza. También quería tomar una ducha, pero, para mi decepción, entró en el baño para desvestirse. Tomó una tercera cerveza y se la llevó con él. Pensé que el alcohol no lo afectaba mucho. Consideré pedir algo de porno, pero pensé que sería demasiado obvio y sólo vi las noticias en su lugar.  
Para cuando Peter salió de la ducha me había dormido y el ruido me despertó. Lo vi en el lavado cepillarse los dientes, sin nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Peter tenía el pelo un poco largo (como cuando solo te falta hacerte un corte) y ondulado de un castaño oscuro. Su piel era de un blanco perlado, haciéndole parecer de porcelana. Tenía la espalda musculosa pero una cintura pequeña. La toalla ajustada mostraba un culo apretado que conducía a piernas delgadas pero fuertes.  
Peter apagó la luz sobre el lavado y caminó hacia el lado de la cama en el que dormiría. Podría ver el contorno de su polla debajo de la toalla antes de que apagara la luz de la lámpara, dejando sólo la luz del exterior, mirando alrededor de las cortinas.  
"¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?" Pregunté.  
"Agradable y caliente", dijo. "Lo necesitaba para calentarme, hace frío aquí."  
"¿Quieres que suba la temperatura en el termostato?" Me ofrecí.  
"No, estaré bien una vez que me ponga debajo de la manta."  
Peter se quitó la toalla y la tiró al suelo. Apenas podía decir con la luz tenue que no llevaba ropa. Se puso debajo de las sábanas y se acostó en su lado izquierdo de espaldas a mí. Eso no era una buena señal y también había demasiado espacio entre nosotros. Me resigné a que Peter no compartía mi fantasía. Mi polla esta dura y asomaba directamente creando una tienda de campaña en las cubiertas. Rodé sobre mi lado frente a Peter y decidí esperar a que se durmiera para poder tocarme tranquilamente en las sábanas.  
La respiración de Peter parecía crecer constante después de unos quince minutos. Fingí estirarme y me extendí a tocarlo con la mano derecha, dejándola reposar sobre la parte pequeña de su espalda. Si se despertaba, fingiría estar durmiendo. De repente, se desplazó y murmuró algo acerca de que hacía frío y luego se movió hacia atrás de modo que estábamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Moví mi mano a su cintura. Estaba tan cerca que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que si avanzaba una o dos pulgadas, la cabeza de mi polla dura le tocaría el trasero, pero no me atreví.  
¿Estará despierto? No sabría decirlo por su respiración, pero estaba perfectamente quieto. Bajo el pretexto de estar dormido, dejé que mi mano derecha se desviara hacia su estómago. Si se agitaba, me volcaría y asumiría que lo hice involuntariamente. Poco a poco, moví mis dedos sintiendo sus finos pelos estomacales en sus apretados abdominales. Entonces sentí su mano en la mía. Me congelé, aún no sé si estaba dormido. Después de ser congelado con su mano en la mía por un minuto, sentí la mano de Peter empujando la mía hacia abajo a su ingle, más allá de su suave vello púbico a su polla completamente erecta. Puse ligeramente mis dedos alrededor de él. Lo agarré lentamente, aún no estaba seguro de si estaba despierto o posiblemente soñando. Moví mis dedos por el eje y sentí una gota de pre-seminal en la punta. Luego lentamente movió mi mano hacia abajo y lentamente masajeó sus bolas casi sin pelo.  
Peter agarró mi mano y la envolvió firmemente alrededor de su eje y lentamente la dirigió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Tomé la pista y poco a poco empecé a masturbarle. Se quejó ligeramente y supe que tenía que estar despierto. Me acerqué hasta que mi polla estaba empujando contra la grieta de su culo y continúe acariciando su eje. Peter se acercó a mi espalda y tiró las cubiertas, permitiéndome un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Pude ver la sombra de su polla, dura y ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, apuntando hacia su pecho. No podía esperar más para probarlo. Me apoye en mi codo izquierdo y lo agarré con mi mano libre, guiando a su miembro a mi boca. Lamí la cabeza, probando su líquido pre seminal, luego deslice mi lengua lentamente arriba y abajo del eje, bañándolo en mi saliva. Luego lo llevé hasta mi boca. Su eje se sentía como la seda envuelta en madera dura. Era lo suficientemente delgado como para meterlo fácilmente en mi boca. Poco a poco lo llevé más y más profundo hasta que sentí la cabeza en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Mi nariz estaba presionada contra su pubis y me di cuenta de que lo tenía completamente en mi boca. Estaba orgulloso de no estar ahogándome en absoluto. Era difícil creer lo natural que se sentía tener una polla en mi boca.  
Lentamente, moví mi cabeza arriba y abajo, deslizando mis labios y lengua a lo largo de su eje. Me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo el efecto deseado en Peter, ya que su respiración se hizo más pesada. Alterné entre chupar y lamer mientras masajeaba sus pelotas. Peter levantó la pelvis para encontrarme con la boca mientras sostenía mi cabeza. Mi propia erección se puso más dura que nunca cuando me dio cuenta de que era un chupa vergas. Gay, heterosexual o bisexual, en realidad estaba chupando una polla.  
Sentí que su hombría palpitaba justo cuando Peter advirtió que estaba por venirse, soltando su agarre en mi cabeza para que pudiera alejarme. Pero no pude, tenía que tener su esperma en mi boca. Peter gruñó y gimió y sentí su espasmo corporal cuando llegó. El primer chorro llegó cuando lo tenía en lo profundo de mi boca, salpicando contra la parte posterior de mi garganta. Me ajusté para que la cabeza estuviera dentro de mis labios permitiendo que el segundo y el tercer chorro dispararan a través de mi lengua.  
Peter se acercó y encendió la lámpara mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando su pene, haciendo todo lo posible para limpiar hasta la última gota de semen. Luego Peter abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un tubo de lubricante. Debe haberlo puesto allí anticipando, o al menos esperando, que algo pudiera pasar entre nosotros.  
"Quiero que me jodas Tony", susurró.  
"Bien", era todo lo que podía decir.  
Peter se escurrió un poco de lubricante en su mano y luego lo extendió sobre mi pene erecto.  
Luego me entregó el tubo y rodó sobre su estómago. Sabía qué hacer. Le separe las mejillas de su trasero y le lamí un poco en su agujero, solo pasando mi lengua por su entrada una vez para probarlo. Luego procedí a frotarlo, usando mis dedos, deslizando uno y luego dos dedos dentro de su tierna entrada.  
Levantó ligeramente el trasero y extendió las rodillas, señalando que estaba listo. Apreté la cabeza de mi polla contra su agujero rosa y empujé hacia adelante. Con un poco de esfuerzo la cabeza se deslizó. Lo tomé lento, empujando un centímetro a la vez, empujando hacia adelante y luego tirando hacia atrás antes de empujar un poco más profundo. Peter gimió de placer. Pronto mi polla estaba completamente enterrada en su trasero.  
Empecé a bombear rítmicamente. Estaba tan apretado, que pude ver por qué algunas personas preferían el sexo anal al vaginal.  
Con las manos en sus caderas, bombeé cada vez más fuerte. Peter tenía la cara girada hacia un lado y pude ver el placer que sentía con cada golpe. Me acerqué para agarrar su polla y me pareció que estaba dura como piedra. La sensación de su polla y la mirada en su rostro sólo aumentó mi excitación. Pronto, mi lado primitivo se estaba apoderando de mí; mi único propósito en la vida era correrme profundamente en su culo. Para entonces, Peter me había quitado la mano de su miembro y se estaba masturbando de una manera despiadada. Mi orgasmo arrasó a través de mí y disparé carga tras carga dentro de Peter. No podía recordar la última vez que me vine tan duro y tanto.  
Peter se vino a su vez y se derrumbó debajo de mí, quedando completamente laxo. Me derrumbé encima de él y le besé el cuello. A medida que mi polla se ablandó me puse de mi lado y Peter hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos dormidos con la mano apoyada en su polla ahora flácida.  
Me desperté temprano y decidí tomar otra ducha. Mientras el agua caliente fluía por mi cuerpo pensé en lo que había sucedido. Si a Peter le gustaba y lo habría querido tanto como yo, o el alcohol lo hizo ceder. Tomó al menos tres cervezas, tal vez cuatro. Tenía que haber estado al menos un poco borracho. Temía la idea de que anoche fuera una ocurrencia de una sola vez, o peor aún, que pensara que me aproveché de él.  
Me sorprendió cuando se abrieron las cortinas de la ducha. Peter entró en la ducha y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en los labios. Luego se arrodilló y me dio una mamada apasionada pero lenta, una como nunca había tenido antes. Entré en su boca y Peter se tragó cada gota.  
Nos lavamos el uno al otro frotando jabón en cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando terminamos, tome a Peter en brazos y lo llevé a la cama, todavía empapado. Lo tiré a la cama y devoré su polla. No pude tener suficiente de eso, chupando y lamiendo su miembro y sus bolas, probando cada centímetro. Como un hombre hambriento comiendo su último pedazo de pan, saboreé su polla sabiendo que podría pasar mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que lo tuviera de nuevo. Peter se vino demasiado pronto y supe que teníamos que irnos.  
Desayunamos en un restaurante al lado del motel y luego hicimos el viaje de cuarenta minutos al campus. Hablamos de la universidad, el futuro de Peter, el clima y cualquier cosa menos lo que había pasado. Después de llevar todas sus cosas a su dormitorio, Peter me acompañó de vuelta a mi auto. Me dio un abrazo largo y apretado. Sentí que mi polla se despertó y me preguntaba si la gente cercana podía decir que éramos amantes.  
Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico, cualquiera que mirara asumiría que éramos padre e hijo despidiéndose.  
Una semana después, May estaba de visita y le pregunté por Peter.  
"Es gracioso", dijo. "Cuando se fue, dejó claro que no iba a volver a casa a menudo, tal vez ni siquiera para Acción de Gracias. Ahora quiere volver a casa para el fin de semana del Día de Colón. Creo que extraña a su Tía".

De alguna manera lo supe, a su Tía no era a quien estaba esperando ver.


	2. Festividades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vuelve de la universidad para pasar las festividades con tía May, pero trae con el un amigo, Tony en un comienzo no sabe la interacción que había entre ambos chicos, pero sabe que desea volver a tener a Peter en sus brazos, su plan sale un poco de su cause cuando se une Quentin a su salida con Peter, pero es un desvío que traerá mucho placer a los tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, espero les guste.

Era el viernes antes de la fiesta del Día de Colón y Tony estaba emocionado. Peter, el sobrino de su vecina, regresaba de la universidad el fin de semana. Tony tuvo su primera y única experiencia homosexual cuando llevó a Peter a la universidad en agosto. Alojándose en un motel con sólo una cama king size, los dos encontraron pasión el uno con el otro.

May, la tía de Peter, invitó a Pepper y Tony el viernes por la noche a celebrar el primer regreso a casa de Peter desde que se fue a la universidad. Peter venía a casa con un amigo. Como era un viaje de ocho horas en coche, se saltaron las clases el viernes para que fuera un fin de semana largo. El amigo le preocupaba un poco a Tony. ¿Eran novios? ¿Destruiría alguna posibilidad de que Tony y Peter estén solos?

May y su esposa eran amigas íntimos y May le contó todo a Pepper pero, honestamente, ella no tenía idea de qué tipo de relación tenían Peter y su amigo. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico, sólo que él vivía en la misma ciudad y tenía su propia camioneta. Era posible que el amigo simplemente le diera un aventón a Peter.

A diez minutos para las siete, Pepper y Tony caminaron al otro lado de la calle a la casa de su amiga. Una vieja camioneta Ford azul estaba estacionada en el frente. Peter y su amigo estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina hablando de la universidad. Peter le dio a Pepper un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y le estrechó la mano a Tony.  
El amigo de Peter también le estrechó la mano a Tony. "Hola, soy Quentin."

Quentin parecía ser un par de años mayor que Peter, alrededor de 22 o 24 años. Debía medir alrededor de 1,80 con una construcción a medias pero musculosa con el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, guapo con ojos azules profundos. Era el tipo de hombre por la que las mujeres se desmayaban y May y Pepper ya habían empezado, obviamente, observándolo y sonriéndose la una a la otra.

En la cena no había señales de afecto entre Peter y Quentin. Como Peter era abiertamente gay, no habría razón para ocultar una relación. May, que siempre fue directa, aparentemente también sintió que no eran una pareja y preguntó: "Así que Quentin, ¿tienes novia o novio?" Quentin se apresuró a que todos supieran que era heterosexual. "Tengo algunas novias", bromeó. "Nadie realmente importante."

Descubrieron que Quentin jugaba al fútbol para el equipo universitario y que él y Peter se habían conocido a través de un amigo común. Como Quentin tenía una camioneta y él y Peter vivían en la misma ciudad, decidió llevar a Peter a casa. Tony estaba feliz de que su amistad fuera sólo platónica, o al menos parecía así.

Tony invierte en bienes raíces y a menudo tenía una propiedad que necesitaba arreglos. Esa fue la excusa perfecta para que Peter estuviera solo con él.

"Si no tienes planes para mañana", le dijo Tony a Peter, "Compré una casa en el lado este y el patio es un verdadero desastre. Me vendría bien ayuda para recoger basura, recortar el pasto y esas cosas. Te pagaré, por supuesto.”

"Claro, me encantaría ayudar", dijo Peter. "Tal vez Quentin podría venir a ayudar también." Peter debe haber visto la mirada decepcionada en la cara de Tony. "Créeme, no te arrepentirás. Quentin es un trabajador muy duro". La leve sonrisa en la cara de Peter le dijo a Tony que eran de la misma mentalidad. 

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece Quentin?, ¿te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?"

“¿Por qué no?” respondió Quentin.

"Vivo en el lado este, podemos encontrarnos allí."

May dijo: "Bueno, si Quentin va, podría ir a ayudarlos también."

"¡Mamá!" Peter estaba avergonzado por el flirteo desvergonzado de su Tía.

"Bueno, no me vas a dejar fuera", replicó Pepper. Pepper y May estaban claramente flechadas con Quentin. Tony no estaba seguro de si estaban bromeando o no. 

"Bueno, ustedes señoras son bienvenidos a venir si quieren trabajar, pero no habrá espectáculos."

"¿Parezco que hago trabajos manuales?" May se rió. "Bien, puedes tener a tus chicos para ti." Eso estuvo cerca, pensó Tony. Así que el plan estaba listo. Si leía a Peter correctamente, mañana sería un momento caluroso. Había trabajo que hacer en la casa, pero Tony tenía obreros que empleaba ocasionalmente para ese tipo de cosas. No tenía intención de perder el tiempo con Peter y Quentin.

Durante el resto de la noche, Tony estaba preocupado por los pensamientos de cómo sería el día siguiente. Sólo había tenido una experiencia sexual con otro hombre, que fue con Peter dos meses antes. ¿Realmente iba a tener un trío con dos jóvenes universitarios?

De vuelta en casa después de la cena, Tony decidió ir a correr, algo que a menudo hacía por la noche. Estirando en el patio delantero vio que la camioneta de Quentin todavía estaba frente a la casa de Peter. Cuando comenzó su carrera se dio cuenta de las luces encendidas en una ventana lateral del sótano y recordó que el dormitorio de Peter estaba en el sótano.

Tony no podía dejar de pensar en el día siguiente con Peter y Quentin. ¿Estaban juntos en el sótano ahora? Su curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de él. Tony cruzó la calle buscando a cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Tony no vio nada más que la luz que brillaba alrededor de las ventanas. Tal vez había ventanas traseras en las que podía asomarse. Saltó una pequeña valla y dio la vuelta a la esquina de la parte trasera de la casa. La primera ventana a la que llegó estaba en el nivel del suelo y parecía que era el dormitorio de May. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero eran transparentes y Tony podía ver movimiento dentro.

Se movió cerca de la ventana mirando desde el lado, con cuidado de permanecer oculto. May acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba una larga bata de baño. Tony vio cómo se sentó en un banquito y se cepillaba el pelo. Su espalda daba a la ventana, pero Tony podía ver su cara en el espejo. May estaba en gran forma para una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años. Tenía el pelo largo y café y se encontraba desnuda donde podía ver sus pechos, debe haber sido al menos una copa D.

Tony pensó en lo que Peter y Quentin podrían estar haciendo, pero, a pesar de su nuevo deseo de sexo de hombre a hombre, todavía amaba mirar a las mujeres. Esperó con la esperanza de que pudiera ver los tesoros escondidos bajo la bata. No tuvo que esperar mucho. May se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la cama y dejó caer la bata en el suelo. Por un breve momento Tony vislumbraba su cuerpo desnudo. Sus pechos colgaban bajo, pero parecía firme. Su vello púbico estaba bien recortado. Un segundo más tarde estaba debajo de las sábanas y se acercó y apagó la lámpara en la mesita de noche. 

Con el espectáculo de May terminando, Tony recordó por qué estaba allí y se agachó bajo la ventana de May hacia la ventana del sótano a pocos metros de distancia. Tony no podía creer su suerte; había persianas en la ventana, pero estaban abiertas lo suficiente y en ángulo para que pudiera ver perfectamente en el dormitorio del sótano. Vio movimiento a la derecha y se arrodilló para ver mejor a Quentin y Peter en la cama. Peter estaba en cuatro y Quentin estaba de rodillas detrás de él, con las manos sobre las caderas de Peter. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Quentin estaba golpeando contra Peter a un ritmo rápido. Tony apenas no podía evitar escuchar gruñidos provenientes de ellos dos. Peter estaba claramente disfrutando de ser follado y por la expresión en su cara, Quentin estaba cerca del orgasmo. Después de unos minutos, Quentin se detuvo con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara y luego bombeó dos veces más, vaciando su semilla en Peter.

Quentin se retiró y se acostó en la cama mientras Peter se derrumbó boca abajo. Entonces Tony lo vio. Fue increíble. La polla de Quentin debe haber tenido ocho pulgadas de largo y cinco o seis pulgadas alrededor. ¿Cómo metió eso en el culo apretado de Peter? Quentin se quedó allí por un minuto con su magnífica polla aun erguida y dura. Tony no pudo evitarlo. Sus pantalones cortos estaban en sus rodillas y estaba acariciando su propia polla. Pronto Quentin se levantó y se vistió. Tony se movió a un lado de la ventana y terminó de masturbarse hasta que llegó en el suelo.

Tony no había estado fuera más de veinte minutos, pero decidió saltarse su carrera. Se fue a casa y se metió en la ducha. Con el agua caliente corriendo sobre su cuerpo revivió las imágenes de May, Peter y Quentin a través de su mente. Iba a ser una larga noche pensando en el encuentro que le esperaba al día siguiente. Después de su ducha, Tony encontró a Pepper en la cama, pero aún despierta.

"Me alegro de que no te hayas ido por mucho tiempo", dijo mientras levantaba las cubiertas para él. Tony podía ver que Pepper estaba desnuda, una clara señal de que estaba de humor. Se quitó la toalla y se subió a la cama, tiró las cubiertas y la tomó en sus brazos. Saltando el juego previo habitual, Tony se movió sobre ella y la besó duro mientras separaba sus piernas con sus rodillas. Pepper lo acerco entre sus piernas y agarró su polla ya dura, guiándola a su objetivo. Ella estaba mojada y lista incluso antes de que Tony saliera de la ducha y él le metió su vara en un golpe suave. Tony no sabía lo que trajo la pasión inusual de Pepper y no le importaba. Normalmente era un amante considerado, pero esta noche todo se trataba de Tony. No le estaba haciendo el amor a Pepper, sino que la estaba follando. A Pepper no parecía importarle. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras él se la follaba de manera dura.

Tony no tuvo ningún problema en mantener su resistencia. Cerró los ojos y pensó en May; sus suculentos pechos y piel bronceada y su coño acogedor. De repente, se detuvo y volteó a Pepper y la posicionó en forma de perrito. Entrando en ella por detrás, continuó el asalto a su coño.

Pepper estaba disfrutando del viaje. Tony rara vez duraba tanto tiempo y el tiempo extra con su polla caliente entrando y saliendo de ella la estaba acercando al orgasmo. Por lo general, se necesitaba algo de trabajo de la lengua magistral de Tony para hacerla acabar. Tony estaba cerca de venirse, imaginando a Quentin hundiendo su enorme polla en Peter y luego recordando su propia polla bombeando a Peter dos meses antes.

Tony no podía aguantar más, gritando mientras disparaba su semilla caliente en lo profundo de ella, desencadenando el propio orgasmo de Pepper. Se derrumbaron con Tony todavía dentro de ella, ambos respirando fuertemente. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que habían tenido relaciones. Finalmente, Pepper se movió a su lado y la polla semi-erecta de Tony se deslizó desde su interior.

"Entonces", Pepper rompió el silencio, "¿qué pensaste de Quentin?"

"Wow", se rió, "eso es una cosa divertida de escuchar de tu esposa después de hacer el amor."

"Supongo que el momento no fue bueno", respondió ella, "pero tengo que admitir que es una especie de machote".

“Bueno, no sé eso, May es más mi tipo", bromeo Tony.

"Oh, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Alguna vez fantaseaste con ella?” Tony sabía que era mejor responder con cuidado. 

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca pensé en ella de esa manera, pero sabes que eres la única para mí nena." Los pensamientos de Tony volvieron a ver brevemente el cuerpo desnudo de May.

Entonces Pepper le susurró al oído a Tony: "Dime tu fantasía más salvaje".

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" preguntó.

“Sí “susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar su polla endurecida.

Tony no podía decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando; un trío con ella y Peter o Quentin. O pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no un cuarteto?, Tony se dio la vuelta y besó el pecho de Pepper. Este era un lado nuevo para ella. Nunca habían hablado de cumplir fantasías antes.

"Bueno, si realmente quieres saber, he pensado en un menage-a-trois contigo y May."  
"Eso sería bueno", respondió ella, luego lo besó y lo tiró encima de ella.

No habían hecho el amor dos veces en la misma noche desde que eran recién casados. Su polla estaba dura de nuevo, pero ya se había venido dos veces. Tony no estaba seguro de si se iba a venir por tercera vez. Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, se la folló en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrió, mientras pensaba en que al día siguiente se lo montaría con Peter y Quentin. Pepper estaba disfrutando de la atención extra que su coño estaba recibiendo y tuvo orgasmo de nuevo.

Pensando en el sexo con dos universitarios mientras hacía el amor con su esposa fue más que estimulante para Tony y finalmente, vació sus últimas gotas de semen en ella. Agotados, ambos se durmieron.

Tony se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Estaba cansado, pero demasiado ansioso para dormir. Salió a las 8:00 justo cuando Peter venía al otro lado de la calle para reunirse con él. Peter tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Hicieron una pequeña charla en el viaje de diez minutos a la casa que Tony había comprado. Peter estaba feliz de saber que no estaban realmente planeando hacer cualquier trabajo.

La camioneta de Quentin ya estaba al frente cuando llegaron a la casa. Después de saludarse, Tony abrió la puerta principal y fue seguido por los dos jóvenes universitarios. La casa era una ejecución hipotecaria y los propietarios anteriores dejaron algunos muebles, incluyendo un viejo sofá.

La escena fue incómoda al principio, pero Quentin rompió el hielo diciendo que sólo quería ver primero. Peter tomó la señal y se volvió hacia Tony y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Tony a su vez levantó la camiseta de Peter sobre su cabeza y ambos se quitaron sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. Tony había estado duro desde que llegaron y Peter también estaba completamente erecto. Su polla era sólo de cinco pulgadas y media, pero proporcional a su cuerpo delgado. Sus vellos púbicos eran ligeros y de un castaño más claro, lo que aumentaba su aspecto juvenil.

Peter tomó el control y empujó a Tony en el sofá y luego se arrodilló. Besó la corona de la polla de Tony y la bombeó un par de veces hasta que se presentó una gota de pre-seminal. Peter probó las gotas antes de lamer el eje de Tony de la base a la corona, comenzando una larga mamada. Tony cerró los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación. Pepper le dio una gran mamada el día anterior, pero no se comparaba con lo que Peter le estaba haciendo.

Quentin se había quitado su ropa para entonces y estaba acariciando su propia polla. Después de unos minutos ya no podía soportar ser el espectador. Tony sintió algo caliente en su mejilla y abrió los ojos para encontrar la enorme polla de Quentin apuntándolo a la cara. Quentin puso una rodilla en el brazo del sofá para acercarse.

"Chupa", ordenó. Tony fue sacado un poco de onda por el tono dominante en la voz de Quentin, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. 

Sabía que nunca lo tendría todo en la boca, pero estaba decidido a aceptar todo lo posible. Abrió de par en par y comenzó a chupar la corona al principio, no estaba seguro de si podía estirar la boca mucho más. Quentin agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y forzó más de su grueso eje en la boca de Tony.

"Oh sí", se quejó, "eres un buen chupa vergas."

Quentin se movió más con una rodilla en la parte posterior del sofá y procedió a follarse la boca de Tony. Tony se ahogo un poco con la cabeza del pene golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta. La cosa masiva estaba a la mitad dentro su boca, así que Tony envolvió una mano alrededor de la base y cargó las bolas de Quentin con la otra. Colgaban y pesaban. La sensación de chupar la enorme herramienta de Quentin y conseguir su propia mamada por parte de Peter era demasiado y Tony no podía contenerse más. Se deslizaron varios chorros de semen en la boca de Peter mientras este hacía todo lo posible para tragarse cada gota.

De repente, Quentin sacó su polla de la boca de Tony y le dijo que se pusiera de rodillas. Al principio pensó que Quentin sólo quería que le chupara la polla desde una posición diferente, pero cuando vio a Quentin sacar un tubo de lubricante de su bolsa, sabía lo que tenía en mente.

Tony no podía negar lo mucho que amaba chupar polla y lo mucho que amaba follarse a Peter, pero dejar follarse era algo que nunca había considerado. Tener la polla de un hombre en su propio culo estaba cruzando una línea para la que no estaba seguro.

"Quentin, no estoy seguro de esto. ¿No preferirías entrar en mi boca?”

“Lo que quiero es joderte el culo” respondió Quentin.

Por mucho que quisiera, Tony no podía decir que no. Quentin claramente tenía autoridad sobre él e iba a hacer lo que quería. Peter, aparentemente sintiendo la aprensión de Tony, estaba a su lado tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo.

"No te preocupes, te dolerá un poco al principio, pero te acostumbrarás", susurro Peter.

El lubricante se sentía frío en la grieta del de Tony. Quentin lo frotó en su agujero forzándolo con un dedo. Su dedo se sentía enorme y Tony se preguntó cómo iba a tomar esa polla monstruosa.

"Realmente no sé nada de esto", dijo Tony. "No creo que vaya a encajar."

“Sabes que amas mi polla” dijo Quentin riéndose. "Dime que no te gusta y me detendré."

Tony quería que se detuviera, pero no pudo decir las palabras. No estaba seguro de que Quentin se detuviera de todos modos. Tony se tensó mientras sentía la cabeza de la polla empujando contra su ano.

Peter tenía su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le dijo que se relajara. Después de dos duros empujones, Tony estaba seguro de que no iba a penetrar su objetivo, pero en el tercer intento, su esfínter cedió con un fuerte dolor y la cabeza de esa polla hizo su camino hacia dentro. Sin dudarlo, Quentin continuó su asalto, profundizando con cada empuje hasta que sus ocho pulgadas estaban en lo profundo de las entrañas de Tony.

La polla dentro de él se sentía enorme y Tony se sorprendió de lo fácil que se deslizó dentro y fuera cuando Quentin comenzó a follarselo. El placer aumentó con cada golpe. Tony se dio cuenta de Peter de nuevo, que todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de él. De repente tuvo la necesidad de dos pollas dentro de él a la vez.

"Déjame chuparte la polla Peter." Peter, que había esperado pacientemente su turno, no lo dudó. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y dejó que Tony lo chupara mientras Quentin golpeaba dentro de Tony. 

Tony tuvo dificultades para equilibrarse, ya que cada empujón por detrás lo empujaba hacia adelante sobre la polla de Peter. Eventualmente, los tres entraron en un ritmo mientras la polla de Quentin controlaba el movimiento de la polla de Peter moviéndose dentro y fuera de la boca de Tony. Quentin fue el primero, tirando grandes cantidades de semen en lo profundo de Tony. Peter fue el siguiente y Tony aceptó su semen dulce, saboreando el sabor en su lengua antes de tragarse cada gota.

Después de descansar, los tres continuaron. Quentin, siendo el "hetero" no se la chupaba a nadie ni permitía que nadie se lo follara. Se folló a Peter y luego se vino en la cara de Tony en el momento en que este le hacía una mamada. Tony se folló a Peter y luego, su favorito, le dio una mamada lenta.

Esa fue la última vez que Tony tuvo sexo con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, pero tenía recuerdos que durarían toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó, deja un comentario o un kudo.


End file.
